Talk:Tobirama Senju
The academy i don't think tobirama founded the academy because how he found it but you can clearly see in manga while hashirama telling sasuke his way what is a village and shinobi somewhere after madara death you can see the academy was found while hashirama was alive. also he told madara his dreams about that children is given mission to match and to grow their skills. I will say tobirama created the police. he also didn't found konoha it was hashirama with madara told that you can see everything it was madara name it. Tobirama also created the chunin exams. please help me to understand all details. Next time please create a heading so I won't have to do it for you, and also sign your post please, Tobirama did create the academy, this could of been done when he was not Hokage It doesn't have to be when he was Hokage (but that has created confusion with the latest chapter but i won't to into that) and yes he did create the police force and he did not found Konohagakure as that was his brother Hashirama and madara and yes he created the chunin exams most of what you said Is included in the article I'll ask other members of the wiki about my point which is in brackets as I'm also not sure --Jmootam1999 16:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :It was never said he created it when he was Hokage, he was simply credited with creating it. When was never stated.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Not true, it was about 43 years before QB attack, thus circa 60 years prior to current events. Thus even if he wasn't Hokage when he did, it was 5 years after the village's founding which means Hashi lived to see it. Possibly Hashi passed on the hat to Tobirama long before his death, but that contradicts timeline thus let's settle on that Tobirama founded the training facility without a hat (for now)--Elveonora (talk) 18:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Flying Thunder God When did the chapter actually say that Tobirama knew Hiraishin and that he wasn't bound by the same limitation as Minato? I didn't catch it. admittedly, Tobirama mentioned that "we" couldn't use it while they were bound (since Orichimaru wouldn't allow it, I presume), but it doesn't actually say he could use it. Skitts (talk) 22:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Mangastream scanlation is clearer. Omnibender - Talk - 23:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, time to add Flying Thunder God Technique to the jutsu section of the infobox, right? General Awesomo 00:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) It's already there--Elveonora (talk) 00:13, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Tobirama and Minato use Flying Thunder God to teleport the Kage they touched on the shoulder to their respective mountain Heads.--Hordy4040 (talk) 03:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) He used Hiraishin to warp himself and Hashirama to their stone heads, just like Minato used with himself and Hiruzen. So it needs to be added to Tobirama's Jutsu list. (talk) 02:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :It's already in his jutsu list--Elveonora (talk) 11:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) No it is not in his jutsu list.. that's Flying Thunder God Slash, not Flying Thunder God. So it still needs to be added.ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gosh.... there are many errors with the jutsu infoboxes. It will come sooner or later. Relax, he's listed as a user, right? That's what counts. JaZZBaND (talk) 10:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The current way the infobox is broken down, jutsu don't appear if they have appeared in both the manga and anime, but the user has only used them in one medium. FTG has appeared in both manga and anime, but since Tobirama has yet to be revealed a user in the anime, it doesn't show up. For example, neither Tobirama nor Hashirama have Bringer-of-Darkness in their infoboxes, because the genjutsu was used by one in the anime, and by the other in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Greatest Water User Revisited The article lists a reference for this statement that says no such thing and then states that it shouldn't be changed. If he really has been referred to as such somewhere, shouldn't the reference indicate it? The databooks don't seem to say he was the greatest of all time, just highly skilled and known for his usage. Was it in the anime? Elsewhere?--BeyondRed (talk) 06:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) newest chapters newest chapters confirm he can use the flying thunder god, he even says the 4ths is better then his, so is it a data box error or is it not added for some reason?-- (talk) 06:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) never mind, he is listed on the jutsu's page so I am guessing its a databox error. :He never said 4th's is better than his though, learn reading comprehension, I like how people see only what they want to see.--Elveonora (talk) 11:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) the translation I read does say it was better then his. I have great reading comprehension also thank you, Elveonora. guess I will wait until it literally says, I used the flying thunder god technique. for it to get added. -- (talk) 00:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :the translation I am reading says "fourth...looks like my shunshin pales in comparison to yours."-- (talk) 01:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what every ones' and the raw said. Shunshin means body flicker though not Flying Thunder God which is Hiraishin.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks like our anon overestimates his reading comprehension.--Elveonora (talk) 11:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Weapon? Should it worth mentioning under his tools sections that he had a kunai when his soul was being removed, and that used a sword when fighting Izuna Uchiha?--JustaNobody (talk) 21:08, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Him using a sword is listed under Kenjutsu, not sure that the kunai is worth mentioning, since using it is a common skill that most ninja have. TricksterKing (talk) 22:14, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Again, that sounds ok then.--JustaNobody (talk) 22:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC)